Caminos separados por culpa de uno mismo
by Oresama Honda
Summary: Alfred veia como los dias llegar tarde a Arthur a su casa, lo cual le lleva a investigar por su cunta y grande fue su sorpresa al... No, no... si tienen curiosidad entren y miren(?) parejas: UsUk, UsMex y mas parejas.. piedad ya que tiene mucha tristeza.


_Hetalia no me pertenece es de el súper awesome Himaruya-sama! (/ouo)/_

_Advertencias: tristeza… muuucha tristeza y combinación de nombres humanos con países_

_PD: denle oportunidad es mi primera historia así! :_

* * *

"_**Me pregunto por que lo habré amado tanto…"**_

Era una noche como cualquier otra, el sonido del viento chocando con las hojas de los arboles, sin ningún ruido en las calles todo parecía normal, ya era tarde, muy tarde a decir verdad y a pesar de eso, Estados unidos no había logrado dormir, estaba en la espera de alguien, alguien al cual le había entregado su corazón desde ya tres años atrás.

"_**Ya me lo habían dicho antes, pero… estaba tan cegado por el que la verdad… no quería creerlo… " **_

Un sonido se escucho retumbar en todas las paredes de su casa… el sonido de la puerta principal. El americano se incorporo como pudo, todo para darle la bienvenida a aquella persona que había estado esperando durante ya hace rato, mientras caminaba por los pasillos de su casa hasta quedar parado en medio de estos esperándolo.

"_**¿Cuántas veces a pasado lo mismo… 6, 7?… ya había perdido la cuenta, o, quien sabe, tal ves era yo, el que no quería llevarla"**_

Los pasos se hicieron presentes, unos pasos cansados y a la vez tan ruidosos, el de mechón anti-gravedad se aproximo al ajeno, sonriendo de manera rota y triste, mirando de manera fija a su acompañante mientras le susurraba un "bienvenido a casa", sin obtener mas respuesta que una sonrisa.

"_**amaba tanto tu sonrisa antes…ahora creo que podría llorar de tan solo verla"**_

"lamento llegar tarde América, tenia una reunión la cual parecía eterna" Menciono el recién llegado quitándose el abrigo, el cual parecía mas arrugado de lo normal, lo cual a decir verdad al ojiazul ya no le extrañaba, por que ya sabia el secreto de este "no te preocupes te entiendo" le contesto tratando de sonar tranquilo y no invadirlo de preguntas, las cuales el mismo ya había respondido aquella tarde.

"_**cuando te vi en aquel lugar, no quería creer que eras tu… pero para que seguirme engañando si yo mismo pedí las llaves de aquel cuarto en donde te reuniste con otra persona mientras yo miraba y lloraba silencioso"**_

"Por cierto, perdóname pero mañana tengo otra junta así que llegare un poco mas tarde que hoy" esas palabras rompieron lo poco de corazón que le quedaba al americano, claro que no le reprocharía, ya que ese mismo día todo se fue al caño y la verdad no quería volver a escuchar las palabras que hoy escucho "Alfred…" no, no soportaría mas estar ahí parado junto a la persona que le rompió el corazón y de la manera mas injusta que nunca pensó vivir.

"_**ahí te encontrabas tu, teniendo relaciones con otro que no era yo, para ser exactos con Francia, no, no quería creerlo, me abrace a mi mismo cuando te vi, quería entrar y detenerlos pero simplemente no pude…-Te amo- te atreviste a decirle a otro… ya no podía mas y aun así… tu no sabias que yo ya te había descubierto"**_

"estoy bien… me iré a descansar al cuarto de invitados… buenas noches… Arthur" murmuro si apenas el de mechón rubio, bajando la vista y alejándose del ingles, la verdad, no quería ni volver a mencionar su nombre, se sentía destruido, triste y muy frustrado, por que le ocurría eso, si fuera algo tan fácil de responder, pero era imposible.

"_**Cuando llegue a mi casa de nuevo me quede pensando justo como ahora… ¿y que crees?... aun seguía sin una respuesta clara"**_

Alfred se tiro prácticamente sobre el colchón de aquella cama, dando pequeños sollozos sobre la almohada, susurrando palabras tristes las cuales no salían de aquel pequeño cuarto.

"_**creí haber escogido a la persona que me amaba, pero veo que me equivoque"**_

Unas cuantas horas pasaron como minutos, mientras que el americano miraba el techo que era cubierto por aquella obscuridad que a esos momentos ya parecía hermoso; se mantenía de cierta forma pensando sin llegar a una solución la cual le convenga, sus ojos estaba hinchados y las lagrimas simplemente ya no le salían.

"_**En esos momentos me era imposible seguir llorando, ya que pues no tenia sentido llorar por alguien que me engaño… además ya no tenia lagrimas con que hacerlo."**_

Eran como las cuatro y media de la mañana, hora en la cual el ojiazul tomo una decisión, la cual pensaba que era la mejor… y tal ves si lo fue.

"_**Aun me acuerdo de aquellos momentos, mi cabeza me daba vueltas y pues hoy en día solo me arrepiento por ti" **_

Este tomo una hoja y un bolígrafo, escribiendo a duras penas, derramando sus últimas lagrimas mientras escribía. Tomo un par de maletas, ya que a pesar de estar en su casa no quería regresar en un tiempo, ya que todo en ese lugar le recordaría al británico y simplemente ya no quería sufrir. Se escabullo como pudo hasta el cuarto donde ya hacia el ojiesmeralda dejando a su lado la carta, pasando después a retirarse, no sin antes mirar a el mayor, sonriendo dolido sintiendo una punzada en su pecho, aunque para esos momentos ya no podía llorar.

"_**Al principio pensaba ir con Canadá, estaba seguro que el me recibiría con los brazos abiertos, aunque no se en que momento paso por mi cabeza y sin pensarlo me dirigí hasta México del sur, el cual me recibió primero con insultos pero al verme tan solo me abrazo"**_

Cuando la mañana llego el ingles noto aquella carta, tomándola sin pensarlo entre sus manos leyéndola sin trabas mientras derramaba lagrimas, este sabia que había sido su culpa, que le había sido infiel a la persona que mas le quiso pero… cuando se juntaba con el francés se olvidaba del americano y solo se dedicaba a entregarse a el, Arthur, creía amar al de la melena rubia, creía que este también le amaba por completo por eso accedió a primer lugar… a decir verdad no culpaba a Alfred por haberse ido de se lado, de hecho le comprendía, pero aun así no podía evitar llorar. Se levanto de la cama vistiéndose de nuevo y dirigiéndose a casa del francés.

"_**Varios días pasaron, yo me fui acostumbrando a la convivencia con el mexicano, fue tanto mi felicidad al estar a su lado que se podría decir que mi dolor por tu traición se me había olvidado"**_

"oye gringo pendejo, baja de una vez o tu parte de la comida se la daré al perro" las mañanas se repetían una y otra vez a decir verdad el ojiazul había comenzado a sentir un gran cariño por el pequeño de los mexicos, que de hecho se parecía al cariño que alguna vez sintió con el ingles y que ahora solo era un recuerdo" ¡Vamos José!... no seas tan malo con migo~ ya estoy bajando no me apures" Era definitivo, la tristeza con la que llego varios días atrás se había esfumado, todo gracias a ese tierno pelinegro.

"_**Los días se convirtieron en meses y ese cariño poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en amor, estaba seguro de eso, por lo cual no espere tanto tiempo cuando me disidí confesarme a este, al principio fueron solo insultos acompañado de sonrojos y risas pero después se convirtió todo eso en besos y carisias " **_

Pareja mas feliz no se había podido apreciar desde que Alemania comenzó a salir con Italia, todas las naciones les daban sus bendiciones, claro a excepción de dos personas, la primera fue Juan el hermano mayor de José, el no aprobaba del todo la relación que tenia su pequeño hermanito con alfred, sin embargo no los molestaba tanto ya que en esos momentos estaba siendo enamorado por Iván, el cual con tal de que no se acercaran a casa del mexicano mayor los apoyaba en todo… la segunda persona y si es que adivinaron era Arthur, el nunca se imagino que sus planes fallaran y que por si fuera poco su americano terminara siendo de otro por culpa de su descuido.

"_**unos cuantos días después me vine a enterar de que Francia comenzó a salir con Canadá, me sentía triste por ti, me imaginaba el dolor que habías de estar pasando pero la verdad no sabia como ayudarte, ya que si te visitaba sabia que caería de nuevo ante ti y no resistiría ya que a pesar de todo tu fuiste mi primer amor" **_

Meses pasaron, días felices los cuales parecían nunca acabar para el americano y que tampoco este querían que acaben. Se había mudado a Yucatán junto a su hermoso moreno, despertando todas las mañanas a su lado con algunos insultos que se convertían en besos, su vida había cambiado tan rápido en muy poco tiempo…

"_**Fue un día como cualquier otro, asistí a una reunión y en medio del receso salí a caminar un poco por los pequeños jardines de por ahí, claro tomado de la mano de José, mas grande fue mi sorpresa al verte de a ti también de la mano con Japón… no me gusto la idea pero al ver que estabas feliz no pude evitar sonreír también… debía de aceptar que tu ya no eras mío, ni yo tuyo… ahora ambos estábamos en caminos diferentes y con personas diferentes… estoy seguro que fue lo mejor, ya que tal ves nosotros tan solo escogimos muy rápido sin estar enamorados por completo… hoy comprendo que aquella decisión que tome esa noche fue la mejor para nuestros corazones...y que aquella carta nunca me arrepentiré de habértela dejado"**_

"Arthur:  
No logro comprende, toda la tarde estuve dándole vueltas al asunto y no, no entiendo por que lo hiciste… pensé que nos amábamos y que nuestro amor era verdadero… que aquellos –te amo- eran solo para mi, que tu eras solo mío y que nuca te dejarías tocar por otro… así es Arthur… hoy te seguí después de tu trabajo y lo vi todo… tal vez tu no me notaste ya que tus gemidos eran mas fuertes que mis sollozos, no se por que lo hiciste, tal vez te aburriste de mi… ¿fue eso no?, yo ya no soy suficiente para ti… o, quizás es que ¿solo me usaste para llegar a Francis?, por favor si es eso, no me lo digas, no quiero escuchar eso salir de ti… yo te amaba aunque ahora ya no estoy tan seguro, lo mejor es separarnos, ya que como lo quieras ver… jugaste con mis sentimientos, no se si pueda llegar a recuperarme de este dolor y lo único que puedo decirte es que… ojala te vaya bien con Francis, espero que el te de todo lo que a mi me falto entregarte, por que al parecer a mi me falto mucho….te deseo lo mejor Arthur…

Atte: Alfred Jones"

* * *

_Bueno!... un gusto, como verán este es mi primer fanfic UsUk, aunque bueno, también como habrán notado, este no es una historia romántica si no todo lo contrario… agradezco si llegaste a terminar esta historia mal hecho y se aceptan tomatazos(?)… tan solo no me odien si les gusto este, les prometo que uno de estos días escribiré uno de romance bien cursi pero mientras tanto… no me odien…así que, que me dicen, Reviews?_


End file.
